


Perfect

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [14]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 22: cradle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Ayame was standing near the bassinet watching their child. Koenma still couldn't believe it they'd managed to bring a child into the world. Well maybe that wasn't right, he could believe that they'd had a kid now, what he couldn't believe was that he'd managed to stay sane during the nine months prior.

He nuzzled Ayame's neck before pressing a kiss to her cheek. He looked down into the cradle with a goofy grin on his face as he watched his baby girl, their daughter. Oh god what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
